Collision
by Donald Masters
Summary: Collision is the first book in a trilogy about a 17 year old teenager named Victor who is imbued with supernatural powers that has its ties to Ancient Greece and the Trojan War. Victor is learning how to live with the power he was given and still be a kid


Collision

It was a time of heroes. God's and men united on the battlefield to defeat mutual enemies. It was the time of Achilles, Odysseus, and Agamemnon. It was also the time of Styanix.

"Ha!" said Styanix, as he cleaved his opponents head in two. Surrounded by many enemies and even more friends, he was but one of many Greek soldiers fighting for control over the greatest city in the region: Troy.

"These Trojans…for too long have they sat behind their walls and mocked outsiders and any invaders that attempted to best them. Now, it is our turn to laugh. This day, I shall see to the ruin of Hector and his hordes." Styanix vowed aloud.

"Are you going to keep on talking or are you going to fight, my friend?" yelled Aganes.

"I thought I'd just keep talking while you kept fighting," Styanix replied.

"If that's the case, then would you please at least give a friend some credit?"

"All right, fine. You win. 'This day, I and my friend Aganes will see to the ruin of Troy and so forth," Styanix revised with a smile.

"Thank you" Aganes said, nodding curtly.

"Anytime," Styanix replied while thinking to himself, "It is I who will dominate this day, not you."

Later on as the day grew longer and men grew more tired, both armies gradually ceased to fight, unanimously agreeing that the setting sun signaled the end of the battle. As the Greeks headed back to their ships along the beach, the Trojans trudged wearily inside the city walls of Troy and rested with their wives behind the safety of the gate and the tower guard.

On this night however, sleep would not find a certain soldier, a captain to be precise. His name was Treyuun. Treyuun was unlike anybody in the Trojan army. He had a gift; a gift from the gods themselves. It was said that Treyuun's skill with the blade rivaled that of Prince Hector. Treyuun, however, dared not to test his might against that of the prince. He did not feel inclined to embarrass the prince.

Treyuun also had another gift. He had the gift of vision. He could communicate directly with the gods. This could not be shared with anybody though because he would be killed as a heretic since he was not a priest. The priests claimed that only they could speak and interact with the gods; more specifically they could only interact with the god to which they devoted their lives. Treyuun could not communicate with one god. He could communicate with all of them.

This night, Hermes was paying a visit to Treyuun. This visit would never be forgotten. This visit would spark the end of a legend, and the beginning of something greater.

_"Treyuun."_

Stirring from his sleep, Treyuun distinctly thought he hear a voice calling his name.

_"Treyuun."_

Now he was certain. "Where is it coming from," he wondered.

_"Look inside and you will find_

_The answer to this riddle of mine."_

"What?" Treyuun thought. "What could it be now?"

_"What could it be? _

_Could I be he?_

_Could I be he who art_

_From yonder Mount Olympus_

_And am called Hermes_

_Or am I something else_

_The ghost of your brother Athenes?"_

"I say that whatever you are, you are indeed mad to keep incessantly speaking in rhymes," answered Treyuun, quite confused over this devilishly deceptive conversation he seemed to be having with himself.

_"If I were to say I am who art,_

_If I were to say I am who judges,_

_If I were to say I am that watches and thieves,_

_Who would thou say that I am?"_

"I'd say you were loony, but that's just me."

_"Ah, a mortal that is not be trifled with. _

_I see, but you are only the fifth."_

"I am what?" Treyuun asked in complete puzzlement.

_"You are the fifth to try_

_The fifth to know,_

_The fifth to conquer, _

_Or else I go."_

"Who are you and what do you want of me?" questioned Treyuun, rather upset at his present predicament.

_"I am Hermes."_

"Ah, yes, well then. That's better. Thank you for at least telling me your name. Now, for what purpose has Zeus sent you to me? Is it something to do with the fifth?"

_"Yes."_

"…ok," Treyuun replied, still unsure. "What am I supposed to do? Why am I the fifth?"

_"The fifth is someone who will unleash the greatest power the world has ever seen. He can use this power for good, or he can use this power for evil. The choice is his. To have this power is to rival the power of our father on high. It is not to be taken lightly, nor is it to be shared."_

"Shared? How could whatever power I have inside me be shared?"

_"A collision with Serpent from beyond your shores would prove devastating to all that you love and all that you have shed blood to protect."_

"A Greek? Or another invader yet to come?"

_"Yes."_

"Hmm, well that's a lot of help. Okay Hermes. Since you know whatever power is inside, how about explaining it to me?"

_"Your power is passed down straight from the Father of Zeus. Cronos. Your power lies in time. You have the power to slow down or speed up the way in which the sands of time are poured. You are the fifth to receive this power. If you choose to accept this power, you will also probably be the fifth that loses his life with this power. The other four failed to complete their task."_

"What was their task?"

_"To conquer the Serpent."_

"Who is this Serpent? What is it?"

_"He is the Son of Hell, a beast that feeds on the death of others and the glory stolen from others close to him. He can not live without destruction. His only mission in life is to bring glory to himself, to wield power and gather it around him. Your power is meant to counter his power."_

"Ah. Certainly not a cheerful fellow then, is he?" Treyuun laughed awkwardly. "So then, ahem….uh, what do you want me to do?"

_"Do you wish to understand this power? Are you ready for what is to come?"_

"Uh, sure. I'm ready, uh, I guess." Treyuun nervously stammered.

_"If you are sure."_

"I am sure. Whatever you have chosen me for, my life has been lived in preparation of this moment. If I am not ready now then I never will be.

_"Your wisdom is great and your earnest attitude shows me that I am to have confidence in you."_

"Thank you. Now, what is it that you need me to learn?" Treyuun asked.

_"Only this: to fail is to die. To succeed is to die."  
_

That same night, on the shore, another man awoke.

_"Styanix."_

"What? Who is there? Show yourself or you will die!"

_"Look inside and you will find_

_The answer to this riddle of mine."_

"Why are you here? Who are you?"

_"I am Hermes, Styanix. Your time has come."_


End file.
